tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver
"...we're all heroes, and we all have a destiny. Some are glorious and some are terrible, but right now we've all got one destiny. Something I wouldn't entrust to any other people anywhere over all of you. We're destined to save the world, all of us. They have faith in us to come back to them so let's not let them down for even a second." Silver is a half-alien member of the League of Salvation. History Timothy was born in Queensland, Australia. His psychic powers developed immediately but he managed to keep them a secret. When he was fourteen, his parents died in a house explosion whilst he was away. Heartbroken, he assumed the alias of Silver and began to wander Australia, helping the innocent when he could. He considered 'Timothy' to have died and never returned home, instead resorting to petty theft in order to obtain necessary food and clothing for himself. To Save The World! Now aged twenty-three, Silver prevented a train full of civilians from plummeting over the edge of a damaged bridge. Later, he was approached by Jetscream with an offer to join the Coalition of Corruption. He refused, but before he could fight Jetscream off he was stolen away by the Coalition's Satellite Teleporter. However, there was an error and instead of being transported to the Coalition's headquarters he rematerialised in Machine's base. He heard a scream and discovered an electrocuted Sluice, whom he helped nurse back to health. Sluice explained the situation to him and he agreed to help, travelling with her through the maze of mirrors and meeting up with Blade-Angel and Mac. The four were suddenly captured and brought to the owner of the base, Manchine. He planned to deliver them to Doctor Danger to be brainwashed into servants of the Coalition of Corruption, but they fought back and managed to defeat Manchine, believing him to be killed. In retaliation he set the base to self-destruct, prompting the heroes to make a hasty escape. Back in the desert, the group noticed a helicopter and a number of League members coming to meet them. Stella introduced herself, and explained that they had come to investigate the large amounts of Omega radiation in the area. Silver, Blade-Angel and Mac decided to go with Sluice to the League HQ, as they wished to join the League of Salvation. They made it to the HQ, although Sluice and Silver couldn't resist playing in the newly-fallen snow first. Silver and Sluice then accepted a mission to track a superbeing in Japan. As he and Sluice travelled to destroy the Extinction Cannon, Sluice requested that he try to suppress her Abyss personality, afraid that it might interfere at a critical moment. Though hesitant, Silver obeyed her wishes. The pair carried on and reached the Extinction Cannon, though it was surrounded by numerous layers of shielding that needed to be deactivated. One shield was designed to only allow Crystaxians through. Silver made Sluice promise to return to the others when he asked, before passing through the barrier. Once the right shields were deactivated Silver was able to advance towards the crystal powering the Extinction Cannon, where he explained to the rest of the heroes via communicator that the crystal would only be vulnerable in the moment before firing, but that the backlash of power in its destruction would kill them if they remained close by. He told Sluice to leave and gave everyone one last speech of reassurance. Then, using a psychic orb he destroyed the crystal, triggering a massive explosion that consumed the mothership. Relationship with Other Characters Timothy is generally kind and helpful. However, having had little human contact since the age of fourteen Timothy is understandably quite timid, especially around women. As Sluice was the first woman he had truly spoken to in a long time, and was the first human to act friendly towards him for an equally long time, he became rather strongly attached to her, feelings which quickly developed into love. Because of this attraction he often feels overly-jealous when another male shows affection, however platonic, towards Sluice; for example privately giving Platinum the nickname "up-himself-Mr.-Sparkly-Pants". As Darkness was once a part of himself, he feels responsible for any pain or destruction his evil side causes. He also feels that Technax's invasion was his fault, and the deaths incurred during the invasion weigh heavily on his conscience. Abilities and Skills Timothy possesses strong psychic powers, which have only increased after the battle at Sujou Plains. As well as standard telepathy, telekinesis and random precognitive ability, Timothy has developed several techniques: *Psychic Blast (a wall-like blast of mental energy) *Psychic Wristblade (curved blades of energy from his wrists) *Psychic Buzzsaw (Whirling rounded blades that are directed through the air) *Psychic Flight (a form of very advanced self-telekinetic focusing) *Psychic Orb (these unstable orbs explode violenty upon contact after being thrown) *Psychic Nova (an expanding dome, essentially a psychic blast) Timothy also possesses the ability to become invisible. Whilst invisible he is neither silent nor weightless, and to other invisible beings he will appear as if he is under a fluorescent light. Category:League of Salvation Category:Alien Category:Transairion